Dracia Malfoy (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-| Casual= |-|Lamia State= Summary This lovely girl was born to one former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy...and probably the only woman who would go for a man with that reputation. Who was also a lamia. The irony was not lost on the family. Though Dracia was raised right in attitude thanks to her parents, the same could not be said of those who knew who the Malfoys worked for. She sought to get as far away from Europia as she could, using her academics and family wealth to move to the prestigious Stanford Academy in America. In hopes of being a hero can finally wash away the stink of her family. Appearance As expected of someone raised by a rich wizard family, Dracia is as fsir as any girl her age can be. Long wavy blonde hair, dazzling green eyes, a firm tush, a respectable figure, and attire that fits one who holds themselves in high regard. Her lamia form replaces her legs with that of a lower serpentine body. Her nails sharpen, her teeth extend into fans, her ears become pointed. As for how she can afford to be clothed, she knows of a spell that will allow to craft formal wear design for a lamia. Personality Dracia is a...complicated individual. Upon first glance, Dracia would seem like your typical superior rich girl. The kind that is snooty, haughty, full of herself. And to some extent, it is true. But underneath that sterotypical layer...lies a girl who suffers from self loathing. She doesn't hate her parents, to be sure. But the fact she was constantly reminded of how her dad basically worked under Wizard Hitler, nit further helped that she shifts into her lamia form under extreme emotion, as did her mother. Really, her tough, rich girl attitude is a way for her to cope. To never be seen as weak. As is her motivation to be a hero: to finally be someone who wasn't just the daughter of the biggest dick at Hogwarts. She does have her kind moments, though. Should someone ask her for assistance in a magic related problem she wouldn't turn them away. And in her lamia form, the tough girl facade breaks, leaving a girl who...simply wants to be loved. Not judged by the actions of her father. Someone who...just wants to be recognized as her own person. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Dracia Malfoy, Dragon girl (Aqua) Cia (Nancy Arc), Crazy Witch (Kazuma) Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 21 Likes: Magic, being viewed as great, being helpful, Klark (though she doesn't admit it at first) Dislikes: Voldemort, elitist pureblooded mages, snakes. Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blond Hobbies: Potion making Values: Magic, friends, status Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association, Stanford Academy. Previous Affiliation: Tier: 9-A to 8-B Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Magic (Expert at the older styles of magic, focusing more on various spells to use, rather than their magic power), Healing, Creation], Transmutation, Damage Reduction, Power Augmentation, Elemental Manipulation (Knows mostly the beginner to middle tier of fire, water, wind, thunder, ice, and gravity spells), Magic Detection. *'Second Key' Same as everything above, but enhanced. **Transformation(Changes from a human into a lamia.)), Poison Magic, Poison Manipulation (Low key. Secretes poison from her body. Varies on her mood.) Poisonous Fangs, Poisonous. Claws, Category:GDF verse characters Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters